(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy dart and more particularly, to a to dart that transforms from a collapsed state to an expanded state upon hitting a target.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy darts have long been known in the art. Toy darts typically include an elongated foam body with a suction-cup tip. Pneumatic powered guns or other shooting devices are commonly used to shoot the toy darts at a target Of other item upon which the dart can become attached (via its suction cup). While operable for sticking to their target, traditional toy darts do not provide any enhanced features.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy dart that provides enhanced features upon hitting a target.